New Eagle
New Eagle is an organization founded immediately after the destruction of the Enclave at the hands of the Lone Wanderer in 2278. It was founded, and was until 2310 lead, by Lukas Sigurdsson, a former First Lieutenant in the Enclave armed forces. It is featured in YuriKaslov's Retaliation series. Background New Eagle has its foundations in the sentiment of 'restorationism,' the philosophy that pre-war life ought to be restored. Restorationism in and of itself was a subdivision of the Enclave itself, and was the second-largest sect after Puritanism (the belief that all mutants should be wiped out) and Totalitarianism (the belief that the Enclave ought to be dominant over all other forms of civilization that came to exist in the post-war). Because of their nature, being personally opposed to the wholesale slaughter of civilians, Restorationists largely escaped destruction because they weren't as involved in operations within the Enclave as the Puritans and Totalitarians. Thus, after the incident at Adams Air Force Base, Restorationists became the largest single remnant of the Enclave -- with Lukas Sigurdsson at the helm, being the highest-ranking Restorationist in the Enclave. Initially, the group was ready to concede defeat, and disappear in the wastes, but after they returned to retrieve their families at Raven Rock, they were horrified to witness the Brotherhood of Steel commit a final atrocity against the Enclave: the absolute murder of well over 1000 unarmed civilians. A feeling of resentment and hatred formed, and Lukas single goal was to destroy the Brotherhood, regardless of the consequences. Operation New Eagle is, simply, a continuation of the Enclave. However, their organization structure and chain of command resembles that of central American guerrillas during the early 2000s. They operate in cells, indirectly recieving intel and orders from Lukas (in his bunker codenamed 'nest') through a designated officer. They rely on ambush tactics and fluid squad maneuvers to survive skirmish after skirmish, making heavy use of their de-power-armored mobility to get around the Brotherhood knights who were unfortunate enough to engage them. In open, direct combat, however, or in confined locations, the Eagles suffer a massive disadvantage, which has lead to the destruction of numerous Eagle units. Morale amongst the other units never drops, however, because the soldiers never know exactly what happened to the other units. List of units The Eagles are very fluid in terms of composition. Wastelanders who are sympathetic to their cause often form their own Eagle units, or work in consortium with the Eagles to defeat the Brotherhood. This is an incomplete list of Eagle units and their allies. "Core" units Core units are former Enclave soldiers who have formed up into a squad. Most core units use R91 assault rifles, cut-down combat armor, and each has a truck (which usually comes with a .50 caliber machinegun mounted in the bed). Units that are mixed with wastelanders are known as 'irregulars', and usually have a different composition of equipment. This includes the more receptive core units whose numbers grew due to Wastelanders. *Eagle 1 *Eagle 2 (Riley McAllister is a main character and leader of Eagle 2) *Eagle 4 *Eagle 5 *Eagle 6 *Eagle 7 (list continues) Irregular units *Eagle 3 (Oversized unit almost destroyed in 'Paranoia') *Eagle 25 (Oversized unit) *Army of Megaton (Alliance with Eagles) *Army of the Republic of Dave (A militia force formed during a skirmish with Brotherhood explorers who encountered the Eagles and Megaton Army nearby, recovering several vertibirds, they then allied with the Eagles in an agreement) Category:Groups